


Into Your Loving Arms

by FrivolousWriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established MayorQueen, F/F, Love, MayorQueen - Freeform, MayorSwanQueen - Freeform, MayorSwanQueen Endgame, Other, Prompt Fic, Romance, SwanQueen Fanfiction Facebook Group (Once Upon a Time), Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrivolousWriter/pseuds/FrivolousWriter
Summary: “Hook and I have a date tonight.”“We know.”“He didn't make it.”“We know.”“What did you two do?”The split queens looked at each other warily before looking away in embarrassment.“Nothing.”
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/"Hyde" Evil Queen, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/"Hyde" Evil Queen/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 24
Kudos: 199





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own any of them. Shame.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> The prompt for this fic was from that post I saw on the SwanQueen fanfiction group on Facebook way, way back and I couldn't help but write it down. The prompt was initially SwanQueen but I couldn't help but turn this into a MayorSwanQueen fic since SOMEONE pressured me on writing a MSQ fic again (you know who you are) after the one I've written during the SQ advent calendar event. It took me some time tho since English is not my first language. But here it is and I've separated them into two parts since it's getting so long.
> 
> The next part of this fic will be published some time next week along with the next chapter of Alpha, Mayor, Saviour (finally!) and my OUATxDWP crossover Anyone of Us (Stupid Mistake). Hopefully my internet connection will start cooperating then.
> 
> I hope everyone is okay and safe during this corona virus outbreak! Take care of yourselves! xoxo
> 
> -Jeanelle

Emma groaned as the last paperwork for the budget report was filled and signed with a few hours to spare before bringing them to the mayor’s office. When she glanced at the clock, her eyes widened because she had just missed lunch _again_.

“No wonder my stomach was wailing in agony,” Emma muttered to herself as she stood up from her seat to gather her coat.

“Well hello there, Sheriff,” a sultry voice from the door said, making Emma turn around so quickly it made her dizzy.

“Woah!” She braced herself on her desk as she blinked her eyes rapidly to brush away the dizziness. She shivered slightly when she felt a warm hand at the small of her back.

“Are you alright, Sheriff?”

“Yeah,” Emma moaned as she massaged her temple. “Just got startled… and a little dizzy.”

The Queen tutted. “You missed your lunch again, didn't you?”

“I was busy.”

“I can see that.” The Queen pressed something on her hand that made Emma look up at the woman. “Here, I brought these for you.”

“What for?” Emma dumbfoundedly asked as she looked down on the food containers inside the small tote bag.

“For you to stare at,” the Queen deadpanned. When Emma snorted the Queen rolled her eyes in annoyance. “To eat, you silly girl! You have been missing eating lunch four days in a row now.”

Emma raised an eyebrow at that. “How did you know about that?”

The Queen waved her hand dismissively. “I got eyes and ears… and mirrors.” She smirked at the last word.

Emma rolled her eyes at that. “Right. How can I forget.”

The Queen grunted exasperatedly. “People are starting to notice it. Even Henry does. And where the hell is your one-handed wonder, anyway? Isn't he supposed to take care of you since he claimed to be your “true love” and all that foolish nonsense your mother kept splattering about?”

Emma just shrugged as she took out the food containers from the bag and settled them down on her desk. “I was on my way to Granny’s actually.”

The Queen rolled her eyes again at the blonde’s poor attempt to change the subject. “Nice try, Savior. Better luck next time,” she sarcastically snorted and perched herself up on the side of the sheriff’s desk, the ends of her skirt barely brushing the floor.

“Not now, Queenie,” Emma said with her mouth half-full of food.

The Queen squinted her eyes at the blonde. “For a princess, you certainly lack table manners.”

“It’s a good thing I'm not a princess then,” Emma mumbled after taking a sip of hot cocoa from the travel mug the Queen provided with the food containers.

The Queen chuckled at that. “Touché.” She stood up and brushed away the imaginary dust on her skirt. “I better get going. I still need to visit my apple orchard back at the Town Hall.”

“Tell your girlfriend I've finished the budget reports she insisted me to finish today. I'll bring it over later,” Emma mumbled with a mouthful of food.

The Queen exasperatedly sighed at the blonde’s barbarian attitude and held out her hand. “I'll give it to her, then, since I’m on my way there,” she said impatiently.

Emma beamed at the woman before gathering the folder from the drawer. “Here you go. And thank you, for the food.”

The Queen did her very best to stop the blush from rising on her cheeks, but couldn't stop her heart from skipping a beat at the blonde’s beaming smile.

Taking the folder, she waved the blonde off with a scoff. “If I ever see you skipping meals again I'll shove an entire feast down your throat.”

Emma snickered. “Kinky.”

The Queen narrowed her eyes at the blonde before clicking her tongue in warning. “Watch it, Savior.” Then, she's gone in a cloud of crimson smoke.

Emma just shook her head as she continued eating, glad that the Queen is gone so she's saved from the questioning that’s obviously bound to happen when it comes to her relationship with Hook. She's not ready to open that topic for the moment because of the confusing thoughts and feelings she has for the split queens, feelings she shouldn't be feeling since she’s in a relationship with the man who came back from the dead after their failed attempt to bring him back when she decided to go down the Underworld to save him because the Gods claimed that he deserves a second chance.

Their relationship since he came back was somewhat neutral, like it feels kind of normal but at the same time it wasn't, like something was off. Emma couldn't explain it. There were times that they’re okay, sometimes not, but that’s normal in relationships. But this time around, Emma felt like she and Killian were drifting apart, like both of them are being forced into this relationship. Killian is a good man, she knew deep down he is, but their time in the Underworld opened something in them, made them realize that there are things that just don't fit right. But the pressure of expectations coming from the people around them made them forced themselves into something they both don't want to be in. But they're trying, they really were, but it just didn't feel right. And as the days and weeks passed by, they only seemed to only grow apart even more. Emma feels somewhat lonely, she won't deny that, and she tried to seek refuge from Killian, but both of them knew that he isn't what Emma wanted, or needed. So to distract herself from the loneliness she's feeling, she drowned herself at work.

And then there's Regina being in a romantic relationship with her other half. It was unexpected but not surprising. They don't share the same heart anymore so the Queen is free to feel and do whatever she wants, and if being in a romantic relationship with her split half is what will make her happy and Regina feels the same, who are they to judge? Storybrooke is a magical place and weird things happen, so Regina's relationship with the Queen didn't come as big news.

_At least she has her happy ending_ , Emma thought to herself as she finished eating and took the dishes to the sink to wash. The sting of jealousy hurts but Emma decided to push it down and just be happy for her friends.

She'll find her happiness again. It might not be any time soon, but she has hope.

* * *

Regina moaned as the Queen delivered gentle nips and kisses on her neck down to her collarbone. Tilting her head to the side to give her other half more access she snaked her hand around the Queen’s hips until her palm reached the woman’s backside, squeezing them roughly as she bit the flesh on her pulse point. Regina was busy reviewing the project proposal for the renovation of the town’s public library Belle French had sent her the previous week when suddenly the Queen landed on her lap in a cloud of crimson smoke. She was startled at first but welcomed the gesture as she also needed the distraction after dealing with incompetent fools all day.

“I missed you,” the Queen muffled after licking the bite she left on Regina's neck with the flat of her tongue.

Regina chuckled throatily. “We saw each other before I left this morning, dear.”

“Still,” the Queen pouted then leaned down to kiss Regina's plump lips.

Regina let out a contented sigh as she returned the kiss. She must admit she had also missed her other half, the strong urge to go home during lunch hour was the proof of that. But alas, her pile after pile of work prevented her from spending even a little time for lunch with her love, making her mood turn into a foul one all throughout the day.

“I brought these,” the Queen said and waved the folder in front of Regina before slapping them down on the desk.

“Is that the budget report I've asked Emma to finish today?” she asked with a frown.

“Yes,” the woman on her lap said as she continued to lavish Regina’s neck and collarbone with kisses.

“And what were you doing at the sheriff's station?” she asked with a moan as the woman started nibbling her earlobe. She tightened her hold at the woman’s hips then pulled her closer until their chests pressed against each other.

“I brought Emma a late lunch,” the Queen answered offhandedly.

“Why?” Regina hummed as she started licking the woman’s smooth skin that she can reach. The lack of response coming from the Queen made her stop. When she looked up, she saw the worried lines on her forehead. “What is it?”

The Queen bit her lip as she stared absentmindedly at the window behind Regina. “Have you noticed something about Emma lately? Like, something was off?”

“Whatever do you mean?” Regina frowned.

“I don’t know,” the Queen shrugged. “I… It seems she’s down lately. And Henry and Miss Lucas had informed me that Emma’s been skipping meals this past few days. Even Widow Lucas is getting worried; Emma didn't pick up her daily order of bear claws this morning.” She tilted her head to the side. “Something’s wrong with her,” she added.

“Trouble in paradise?” Regina asked, but now she’s also frowning. It was really a surprise that Emma has lost her appetite. All of them knew how much the blonde sheriff loves to eat. And Emma forgetting to buy her daily dose of artery clogging treat? Something must be really wrong.

“I don't think that’s it,” the Queen said, shaking her head slightly. “They seemed to be on good grounds as of late, although he’s also silent and keeping to himself at the Jolly Roger. Come to think of it, I never saw them together in town that much.”

“Then something is definitely off,” Regina nodded. “If it’s not with her relationship with Captain Guyliner, it only leaves us to one person.”

They looked at each other when they both reached the same conclusion.

“Snow White.”

* * *

Emma and Henry are having a quiet dinner at her parents’ loft when the topic of happy endings and true love enters the conversation, again. Seriously, when will Snow White will stop mentioning that every time Emma comes to the loft? It’s sickening.

“So, when will you and Hook settle down?” Snow giddily asked.

“It’s still too early for that,” Emma mumbled as she kept twisting the overcooked pasta on her fork. She’s not really hungry but she forced herself to have at least a couple of bites before dropping her utensils. She knew her mother won’t stop asking her that until she gives her a definitive answer; one she will not be getting anytime soon, or ever.

“But, honey—”

“Snow,” David cut her off. “They’ll settle down when they’re both ready. There’s no need to rush them.” He winked at Emma, and the blonde only gave him a tight smile.

She already knew it was a bad idea coming, but she bailed out so many times already and she knew Snow was starting to notice it. So, to her better judgment, she went with Henry in tow. It was a relief when Killian turned down her mother’s invitation; they didn't have to be awkward at each other in her mother’s presence. Emma knows Killian was also getting agitated at Snow’s meddling and talks of true love so he’s steering clear away from the pixie-haired woman as much as he could. Unfortunately for Emma, she couldn't do the same even if she wanted to.

All throughout dinner they had let Snow talk. They only answered when she directed a question at them but all through it all, Snow did all the talking. She and Henry are now walking towards Mifflin Street since it’s the queens’ turn with Henry.

“Are you okay, Ma?” Henry asked as they neared the white Mayoral mansion.

Emma just hummed. “Just thinking.”

“Ouch.” He laughed when Emma playfully punched him in the arm. “Seriously, Ma. You seemed so off lately.”

Emma just shook her head with a sigh. “It’s nothing you should be concerned about. This is just me getting too much in my head. No biggie.”

“It’s not nothing if you keep looking like you'll have an aneurysm whenever Grams is around,” he deadpanned.

“Henry…”

“You're not the only one who’s getting a little too irritated with Grams’ meddling,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “I wanna bang my head on the table when she asked you again about settling down with Hook earlier.” He frowned. “Where is he anyway?”

Emma shrugged. “Probably at the Jolly Roger. I don't know.”

He frowned again. “Are you two okay? He’s not hurting you, isn't he?”

Emma immediately shook her head no. “No, no. He’s not hurting me. We're just… on a break.” She couldn't help but wince a little.

“Ma,” Henry sighed.

“It’s just not working anymore,” she blurted out. It’s better out in the open than keeping it to herself. “So we decided to have a break. It was a mutual agreement so you didn’t have to worry about anything,” she added quickly.

“Oh,” he sighed again, but this time in relief.

Emma chuckled at that. “Yeah.”

“So, what happens now?”

She just shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. Continue living, I guess.”

Henry just hummed as they continued walking. They can already see the white mansion ahead. “What about Grams?”

“What about her?”

“Well, you said you and Hook are on a break. When will you tell her about that? She’s been expecting the two of you to tie the knot anytime soon.”

Emma just shrugged again. “To be honest, I don't want to tell her anything. She's been so pushy lately that even Killian was thinking of drowning her if he heard her say “true love” again.” She rolled her eyes. “I've never been so thankful that I have a house of my own. I don't need her breathing down my neck 24/7 or I just might strangle her.” She joined Henry when he snickered.

“Careful, that’s your mother,” he laughed.

Emma sighed. “Unfortunately.” She and Henry looked at each other for a few seconds before they laughed out loud in unison.

“Well, it seems the two of you had a great time,” a voice said from the front porch of the mayoral mansion. Emma and Henry didn't notice they had arrived in front of the big white house.

“Just having a little chat,” Emma smiled at the Queen who’s leaning contentedly on the doorframe of the open door.

The Queen smiled fondly at them. “Come inside then. It’s cold out there.”

“We have hot chocolate!” Regina bellowed from the kitchen.

“Honestly,” the Queen sighed with a roll of her eyes.

“Sweet!” Henry whooped and almost ran towards the house.

Emma just chuckled and went after him at a much slower pace. Once inside, she took off her boots and the Queen helped her out of her jacket. She slipped the midnight blue fuzzy slippers Henry had given her for her birthday and made her way towards the kitchen. Regina was just pouring the freshly made hot chocolate into the two mugs whilst the Queen made some tea for her and Regina when Emma entered. She took a seat on one of the barstools then let out a sigh.

“How bad was it?” Regina asked as she put the mug of hot chocolate topped with marshmallows and cinnamon and a small slice of homemade blueberry cheesecake in front of Emma.

Emma sighed. “Still the usual.” She moaned contentedly when she took a sip of her drink. “The next time she invited me over again for dinner only for her to dress me down again with another “true love” and “settling down” talk, you have my utmost permission to put her down under a sleeping curse,” she snipped then took a bite of the cake. She moaned again when the sweet flavor of the cake coated her tongue. “Man, this is good,” she said in between bites.

Unbeknownst to her, the Queen and Regina simultaneously squeezed their thighs together just hearing the blonde’s delicious moan, thankful for the breakfast bar that separates them from the boy and the savior so they didn't notice the act. When they looked at each other they both raised an eyebrow and smirked; it’s a mutual understanding that they had thought the same thing. It didn't go unnoticed by Henry.

_Interesting,_ Henry thought as he looked between the queens and Emma. It was weird enough that his mom is in a romantic relationship with her lesser evil half but he accepted it since he saw how happy his mom was. And now, looking at them giving his Ma a lascivious look, is making him feel some kind of relief all of a sudden. It was still weird and gross because that's his moms and it’s already too weird since his adoptive mom is being in a relationship with her split half which is practically herself. It was all confusing at first but he managed to stop thinking too much about it since Storybrooke is a magical town and weird things happen. Less thinking, less headache. Period.

It’s not that he doesn't like Hook. He’s an okay guy for him since he can bond with him aside from his Gramps. But seeing him with his Ma, well, let’s just say they are not really compatible. He also noticed that he couldn't handle his Ma after the whole Dark Swan and Underbrooke debacle. He’s been with her _physically_ but not _emotionally,_ which is what Emma really needs after everything she’s been through, but he didn't give her that. Then there’s his grandmother that kept pestering Emma to settle down with him because _Killian’s your true love_ and _it’s only right since you two belong with each other_ and all that crap that makes Henry actually want to vomit. He loves his Grams. Really. But her forcing his Ma to be with someone she doesn't want is just… wrong. He'd rather see Emma in a relationship with his other mothers than see her force herself into a relationship with a man who obviously doesn't want to be with her either. He can sympathize with Emma; Snow White’s meddling is no doubt suffocating and outright irritating.

Henry knows from the start that Emma has feelings for his adoptive mom. He didn't know how or when it started, but she has up until that moment and still is not doing something about it. And seeing how his split moms look at Emma makes him think that they also feel the same towards his blonde mother. And if ever they are not cowards anymore and decided to have a relationship, he won't be against it. If that’s what makes them happy then who is he to stop that? All that matters to him is that they are happy. They had already been through so much all their lives and they deserve a little reprieve.

Finishing his own mug of hot chocolate and slice of cheesecake, he excused himself to get ready for bed. He still have a few more minutes before his actual bedtime and tomorrow is Saturday but he wanted to give the three of them some time alone to discuss whatever grown-ups talk about, and he doesn't want to be there when they decided to talk about something his sixteen year old mind wasn't ready to be exposed to. He internally shivered at that and almost ran up the stairs towards his bedroom.

“I better get going,” Emma said after finishing her treat. “It’s getting late and I have to relieve Mulan early tomorrow.” She was about to wash the plates and mugs she and Henry used when Regina slapped her hand away.

“I got this,” she tutted. Emma was about to protest when the Queen stopped her then pulled her out of the kitchen.

“Just let her. You know as well as I that she won't let you do that since you're a guest.” She helped the blonde with her jacket. “And you look tired. Are you sure you're alright walking towards your home? We have guest rooms where you can sleep for the night.”

Emma just waved her off as she slipped on her boots. “I'm fine. And walking helps clear my mind.” Her breath suddenly hitched when she felt the Queen gently squeeze her shoulders and her warm breath softly brushed on her nape.

“Alrighty then. Goodnight, Emma.”

Emma silently took a deep breath before nodding slightly, not even meeting the Queen in the eye. “Goodnight.”


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me this long to update this! The last few weeks had been crazy with this enhanced community quarantine going on and with me falling on the stairs that resulted me having a rather large bruise on my thigh and a sprained wrist. But here's an update! Unfortunately I underestimated the length of this fic. It's getting longer the more I translate it into English (yes, I wrote this in my language so it'll be easier and quite faster for me to write this down). So I'm estimating this fic will be no more than five chapters, give or take.
> 
> Are we good? If so, you can continue reading. And I promise, the MayorSwanQueen smutty goodness will happen on the next chapter. I'm halfway through translating it so please be patient with me. Okay?
> 
> Also, all mistakes here are mine. I did checked this twice before posting. But I'm coffee and sleep deprived so I'm sure I missed some. Mehehe.
> 
> Until my next update! xoxo
> 
> –Jeanelle

Once Emma was out of sight, the Queen closed the door with a sigh. She really wanted the blonde to spend the night at the mansion but whatever happened during their family dinner with the Charmings set something on her off. The tingling between her legs was not entirely gone but it somehow eased down when she saw Emma’s tired expression.

She’ll really put Snow White under a sleeping curse if she keeps this “true love” nonsense up.

Climbing up the steps towards the foyer she noticed the lights on the kitchen was off. Shrugging she made her way towards the study where her beloved other half no doubt was. Seeing Regina leafing through some last minute paperwork on her desk the Queen went straight to the liquor cabinet and filled two glass tumblers halfway with hard cider. Placing one next to Regina’s folders she stood next to the window and absentmindedly gazed outside as she sipped her drink.

“The Savior is a fine specimen, isn't she, darling?” she said as she played with the curly ends of her hair with her forefinger.

“I believe we established that long ago, dear,” Regina hummed as she too took a couple of sips of her drink, her eyes never leaving the document she was currently reading.

“I want her,” the Queen purred. Upon closing her eyes she immediately imagined the blonde woman’s body beneath her, writhing and calling her name as she thrust her fingers deep inside her. Just thinking about it already made her cunt weep more with need.

Regina hummed again in agreement. “We always have. We just didn't have the right opportunity.”

“Well, she and that handless wonder are on a break.” She chuckled darkly. “I see an opportunity opening for us.”

“Don't forget that our dear Snow White is on the way, dear. We both know she’ll do everything to have her way, especially when it comes to her daughter.”

The Queen inelegantly snorted. “What a way to break the mood, my love.” She leaned away from the window and stood behind Regina. Placing her half-finished drink next to the mayor’s, she leaned down until her hand reached the woman’s breasts, giving them a teasing squeeze, and her warm breath was brushing next to the woman’s ear. “Need I remind you that she gave us her consent to put her mother under a sleeping curse?” She smirked wickedly when she heard Regina’s breath hitch.

“When necessary,” Regina breathed out. She moaned when a wicked tongue licked the shell of her ear then gently nipped her earlobe with her teeth.

“Will it be a necessity if she came here looking for her daughter only to find her with us in our bed and devouring her whole? Hmm?” The Queen chuckled throatily as she slowly unbuttoned Regina’s shirt until her almost bare front was exposed. “Or will we let Snow White watch first as you and I take turns in pleasuring her dearly beloved daughter before putting her under?” Opening the front clasp of Regina’s bra, the Queen immediately grasped Regina’s bare mounds with her hands and started teasing her painfully erect nipples.

“You would like that, wouldn't you? Seeing Snow White watching her daughter being defiled by her most precious enemy,” Regina said with a moan as she arched her back. She grunted in protest when the Queen removed her hands suddenly.

The Queen purred sensually as she made her way around Regina, flicking her hand to put a silencing spell in the entire room, and straddled her other half without prompting. “Very much so,” she whispered with a low growl as her right hand slowly made its way up until it reached Regina’s neck. She preened when Regina tilted her head up to expose her neck further and relaxed in a submissive manner. With a smirk the Queen wrapped her hand gently around her throat then giving it a light squeeze that made Regina moan out again. “You're not against the idea either, aren't you, mi alma?”

Regina just hummed, her eyes half-mast, as she ran her hands slowly up and down the Queen’s sides as the woman gyrates her mound on Regina’s. Licking her lips, the mayor leaned up to rain kisses all over the Queen’s throat when a sure hand squeezed her own, forgetting that the Queen has her hand around her neck.

“Now, my dear, none of that,” the Queen tutted. “I want to have my way with you so just sit down like a good girl you are.” She squeezed Regina's throat a little more tighter to emphasize her point. She smirked when the mayor relaxed her posture although she’s breathing heavily, identical brown eyes blown wide with desire.

Regina’s certain she won’t be able to walk properly tomorrow.

* * *

Emma kept massaging her left shoulder as she entered the Sheriff’s station; climbing trees just to fetch a stranded cat is so not on her job description. When she neared her office she was shocked to see Hook casually leaning on the cell bars where a passed out drunk Leroy was in.

“Killian,” she called out his name with a small frown. “What are you doing here?”

He ran his hand through his hair with a sigh. “Your mother.”

Groaning, she marched her way towards her office with Killian following behind her. “What does she want now?”

“I should take you out on a date since we hardly see each other around town,” the man deadpanned.

“Oh, for the love of…” Emma really wants to bang her head hard against her desk. Her patience for her mother is wearing thin. “And what did you say?”

Killian shrugged. “I’ll be taking you out tonight just so she shuts up.”

Emma sighed. “Killian—”

“Hear me out,” he cut her off. “Lets just give her this one. After that we’ll tell her our relationship is never going to work and I decided to leave Storybrooke.”

Emma snapped her head towards him in shock. “You’re leaving?”

“Aye,” Killian said with a shrug. “I have nothing that ties me here. Aside from that, I really want to escape from your insufferable mother. Now I understand why Regina wanted to dispose of her in the first place,” he smirked mirthfully at her, making Emma chuckle with a small shake of her head.

“Fine,” she relented. “Just hope this wouldn't backfire or you’re going to lose another hand,” she warned him.

He rolled his eyes. “I don’t doubt that.” He made his way towards the door. “See you at Lumiere’s tonight at eight.”

Oh, great. Emma hopes she won’t regret this. Going out with Killian will only make her mother push her even more to settle down, she’s sure of it. Even though the pirate has plans on leaving Storybrooke, that won't stop Snow White from pushing Emma’s buttons.

So she wasn’t surprised to see her mother standing giddily on her front porch with a garment bag on her arm two hours before her “date” with Killian. Emma was tempted to slam the door shut on her mother’s face but she refrained from doing so. Besides, it won’t be long before those ridiculously wide smiles will be replaced by confusion or something worse. Emma didn't bother to know or expect what would Snow White feel once this whole thing blew up on her face. Emma didn't want to be cruel but she had enough.

But when she presented a pink frilly dress for Emma to wear for her date, Emma drew the line. Pushing her nonstop towards the man she doesn't want was one thing, but dressing her into something as hideous as that — Emma actually  _ shivered _ after seeing the dress because  _ oh, my God _ it has  _ frills _ and it’s  _ pink! _ — was completely unacceptable. She already made a mistake of wearing one when she went on that first date with Killian, so there’s no way in hell she’s going to do it again.  _ Nope. No, thank you. Not in this life. Nuh-uh. _

After unapologetically poofing Snow away using her magic back to the loft with the most hideous thing she has seen her entire life, Emma went on to get ready. After this night she’s going to have a protection spell all over her house to ward off her mother. Snow may not have a key to her house, but she very well knows how to pick a lock. Being a bandit way back certainly has its perks. Hopefully a little zap will stop her from pushing her way inside Emma’s house unannounced.

Emma arrived at Lumiere’s ten minutes early because she wanted to get on with this. But it was already eighteen minutes past eight and the one-handed wonder hasn't arrived yet. Emma had tried to teach him using a mobile phone but the man just can’t grasp the concept of it so in the end she stopped teaching him.

She should've persuaded him to teach him further so he can let her know he wouldn't make it so she won’t be sitting alone in this restaurant waiting like a fool.

Emma was halfway through her second glass of wine when she had enough. She’s been waiting for an hour already but there’s still no sign of the pirate. With an irritated sigh she asked for the bill and made her way out of there.

He is so going to lose another hand for this.

With her hands inside her coat pockets, Emma wandered aimlessly through town. There are still few people out, enjoying the light chill in the air, some even greeted her or waved hello. And Emma, despite her mood for Hook bailing out on her, genuinely greeted back and waved back cheekily. Feeling her stomach grumble, Emma headed straight to Granny’s. Entering the establishment, she was waved over by the split Queens who’s sitting together side by side at their usual booth. Shrugging, Emma walked towards them as she took off her coat. The Queen was sitting by the window with her left arm around Regina’s shoulders. Regina was leaning slightly on the Queen’s body, her expression undecipherable.

“Date night?” she asked the women as she sat down across from them.

The Queen just hummed as she played with the ends of Regina’s hair. Regina kept silent.

Emma frowned at the split Queens’ unusual behavior, none of them meeting her in the eye. She knew right there and then that something was wrong.

But before Emma could ask, Ruby ventured towards them to get their orders. Once Ruby was gone Emma pointedly glanced at the women in front of her.

“What is it?” Emma asked with an eyebrow raised.

“What is what?” the Queen scoffed, waving off the question. Regina remained silent.

Emma sighed. “None of you are meeting me in the eyes so there must be something you did. Come on, spit it out.” When none of them spoke Emma sighed again, this time in exasperation. “Come on, guys. I had a rough night. And the way you are not looking at me makes me feel like you did something that might actually piss me off. So spill.”

But the Queen waved her off, now actually looking at her. “Don’t mind us. We’re just having some issues of our own,” she said nonchalantly.

Emma’s frown deepened with worry. “Is someone giving you guys trouble?”

The Queen rolled her eyes with a sigh. “I wish.” She pulled Regina closer to her. She nodded at Ruby when the waitress placed their food on the table. “Enough about us. What are you doing out?” she asked after the leggy brunette was out of earshot.

Now it’s Emma’s turn to sigh. “Hook and I have a date tonight.”

“We know,” the Queens said in unison.

Emma’s eyebrow raised on that but didn't comment. The news probably came from her mother. No surprises there.

“He didn't make it.”

“ _ We know, _ ” they said again, this time hinted with exasperation.

Green eyes squinted at that, her suspicions growing by the second. “What did you two do?” she asked, demanded even, her voice leaving no room for arguments.

The queens looked at each other warily before looking away in embarrassment.

“Nothing.”

Emma’s eyes closed as she took a deep breath. The guilty looks coming from the women in front of her was enough of an answer as to why Killian never made it to their dinner date. “Where is he?”

Regina just hidden her face on the Queen’s neck, her cheeks burning red, whilst the Queen just snorted indifferently, although her cheeks had a dust of redness in them. “Who cares about that pirate’s whereabouts.”

“Where. Is. He?” Emma asked again, this time gritting her teeth.

Regina sighed then faced Emma, not caring how brightly red her cheeks are. “He’s probably back on the Jolly Roger,” she said meekly.

“I'm still upset why you transported him there, you know,” the Queen pouted.

Regina looked incredulously at the woman. “Where else would I take him? Need I remind you that you are the one who pushed him from above the clock tower?” Regina blurted out.

“You  _ what _ ?” Emma asked, wide-eyed.

“It was an  _ accident _ ,” the Queen rebutted.

“Dear, there’s no such thing as an accident when it comes to you,” Regina retorted.

“Can the both of you please explain to me why you decided to kidnap Killian and almost killed him in the process?” Emma exasperatedly interjected as she looked between the two women arguing.

“Blame your mother,” the Queen deadpanned as she took a bite of her salad.

“What does my mother have to do with this?”

Regina sighed as she massaged her temple. “She’s been spreading rumors around town about the dinner date and about Killian finally popping the question.”

“Fucking hell,” Emma groaned as she ran her hand through her locks. She knew this idea of his was going to backfire. She is so going to kill him herself. “That still doesn't explain why you guys did what you did tonight, though.”

The Queen grunted as she threw her fork down a little harshly, but it was Regina who answered her. “She got jealous,” she said, pointing her index finger towards the woman beside her. The said woman slapped her finger away with a sneer. “I just stopped her from doing something she might regret later.” She shrugged as she stole a cherry tomato from the Queen’s plate then popped it into her mouth. “The stupidest thing she has ever done, obviously.”

“It’s because he doesn't deserve her,” the Queen whined like a child. She then faced Emma. “He doesn't deserve you,” she repeated, this time a little more seriously.

“Do you think I don't know that?” Emma snipped.

“Then why did you—”

“Mom cornered Killian this morning, asking him  _ again _ about the process of our  _ relationship _ , and he thinks it’s wise to lead my mother on with this  _ thing _ she kept pushing us into,” she cut her off. “And before you go all ballistic again — yes, I’m talking about you, Queenie,” Emma gave the said woman a pointed glare, which made her pout uncharacteristically, “Me and Killian are officially breaking up. He’s actually getting ready to leave Storybrooke in a couple of days.”

The couple in front of her sat in silence for a couple of moments, both of them staring wide-eyed at her. Then, the unexpected happened.

Regina slapped the Queen’s arm a little too hard that the few customers of the diner, including Ruby and Granny, heard the loud smack.

“Ow! Regina!”

“I told you!”

“Well I—”

“This is why you should listen to me first before you go ahead with guns blazing! Honestly!”

“He’s safe and sound aboard the Jolly Roger, like you said!”

“It doesn't matter! What if I arrived too late?!”

“Well, we could hold a nice funeral—”

“Queenie!”

Emma slowly slipped off from the booth, leaving her food on the table, as the couple bicker back and forth. She’d rather be away from them than be stuck in the middle once fireballs started flying.

“Are you ready to second guess your feelings for them?” Ruby teased as Emma stood beside her. She had confided to Ruby one drunken night she’d rather forget because the hangover she suffered the next day was excruciating.

“Nah,” Emma shrugged nonchalantly with a fond smile on her lips. “That’s what they are. I wouldn't have it any other way.”

Ruby elbowed her playfully on her side. “You’re such a sap, Swan,” she snickered.

Emma laughingly slapped her arm away with a small shake of her head. But then she frowned when the woman tensed and the atmosphere suddenly became thick with tension. That's when she realized that the entire place went completely silent. When she glanced back at the booth where the couple was bickering earlier, her eyes widened when she saw how the Queen glared sharply at Ruby, burning jealousy clear as day in those brown orbs.

Oh, great. First Killian, now Ruby. Who’s next, Mother Superior?

Okay, Emma internally shivered at the last thought. Because  _ gross. _ And she’s certain the Queen will set the woman in flames without prompting even when Emma's not around.

And what’s with the Queen and her jealousy all of the sudden? It’s not like they’re in a relationship or something.

“Can you please pack my food into go packs?” Emma said with a sigh as she rubbed her temples. She’s going to have a migraine because of this whirlwind of events she didn't ask for.

Ruby’s eyes widens in panic. “Are you insane?! The Queen is ready to skin me alive! I don't want my furs to be included in her collections. I’m still going to marry Dorothy!” She patted Emma’s arm apologetically. “Sorry, Swan.” Then she’s out of the room like lightning.

Well fuck. She can handle a temperamental Queen — she’s not far from being the Regina she encountered when she first came to Storybrooke all those years ago — but a jealous one is a whole different ball game.

With a defeated sigh, since she won't be able to get her food to go, she slowly marched back to the booth where the queens sat. She can still feel the waves of jealousy emanating from the Queen so she didn't utter a word. Her food is cold now but that didn't stop her from eating. She already experienced this before and cold food is better than nothing.

“Where’s Henry?” she asked after a couple of minutes of awkward silence.

“With the Zimmerman’s,” Regina answered offhandedly and left it at that.

Emma just hummed as she finished off her food. She was about to wave Ruby over to get the bill when she remembered about the glare the Queen gave her earlier. So with a sigh she stood up, gathered her coat and purse, and went to the counter to pay. Regina stood and went after her.

“Emma?”

“What?”

“I know what Queenie over there did was stupid—”

“It was,” Emma deadpanned, cutting Regina off.

Regina sighed in frustration but nodded her head in agreement. “Yes, it was. But don’t worry, I made sure Captain Guyliner is safe on his boat. He passed out from shock but he’s fine.”

Emma snorted at that. “For a pirate it’s shocking to know he can get scared so easily. Henry did it once. He posed like one of those guys from the movie Scream complete with the hoodie and creepy mask with a fake knife and he shrieked like a banshee before passing out.” She laughed softly at the memory. It was one of those moments when their teenage son had nothing to do and was bored out of his mind. He may be a nice kid but he has that wicked streak that no doubt came from his Aunt Zelena.

“He what?” Regina laughed.

Emma rolled her eyes playfully. “Blame your sister.”

“Ah.”

After an awkward beat, the Queen was behind Regina with a sheepish look on her face. “Emma—”

“It’s okay,” Emma cut her off softly. “Just, the next time you heard something from my mother, especially when it concerns me, come to me and ask, okay? You should know by now that whatever came from Snow’s mouth is anything but pleasant.”

The Queen nodded solemnly with a sigh.

With a smile, Emma grasped both hers and Regina’s hand then pulled them out of the diner. “This night is frustrating so we definitely need a drink.”


End file.
